A well can be drilled into a subterranean structure for the purpose of recovering fluids from a reservoir in the subterranean structure. Examples of fluids include hydrocarbons, fresh water, or other fluids. Alternatively, a well can be used for injecting fluids into the subterranean structure.
In some cases, a well can have multiple lateral branches. Equipment can be provided in these lateral branches to perform various well operations.